Exercise equipment is expensive and, despite multi-station exercise equipments, do not provide a broad range of exercise options. The weights used in conventional exercise equipment themselves are often expensive both to purchase and to ship. Much of the conventional exercise equipment is designed for indoor use.
Therefore, a need exists for an exercise equipment system for indoor and/or outdoor use that provides a broad range of exercise options, inexpensive weights, and is comparatively inexpensive to manufacture and to ship.